


go to sleep, arthur

by FarFetchedFiction



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: I just think they’re cute, Lewis is strong, Lewis uses sign language, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic, Vivi mentioned in passing, as a treat, can be seen as platonic or romantic, i guess? its Arthur with a cold being dumb and overworking himself, probably badly written, selectively mute lewis, when does this take place? good question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFetchedFiction/pseuds/FarFetchedFiction
Summary: the woobification of Arthur Kingsmen
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	go to sleep, arthur

Late at night, Arthur sat on the couch, slumped over his laptop. He was.. pretty sick. A box of tissues lay by his left side, and empty mugs by his right. 

He’d been trying to hide it from Vivi and Lewis, though his attempts proved unsuccessful. To counter this, he’d simply drop the topic whenever the others brought it up.  
Anytime they’d ask, he’d say something along the lines of ‘It’s not too bad, just tired.’, and refused to talk about it anymore.

The truth was, he needed to sleep, and the illness was just making it worse. He insisted it was just a simple cold, but mixed with the stress and fatigue, it only piled on and on. 

Illuminated only by the light of his screen, Arthur typed away, creating descriptions and designs for his next project. It was gonna be something big— and he was sure it was gonna be great— he just needed to sacrifice a few hours of sleep for it. Nothing too bad, of course, but it was _big._ He rubbed at his eyes, pulling a tissue from the box next to him and wiping his nose. 

“Stupid cold...”, he muttered, to no one but himself, before discarding the tissue and getting back to work.

In another room, Lewis laid awake. After tossing and turning for a while, decided to get a glass of water and walk around for a bit. It was better than sitting there doing nothing.

Leaving his room, he noticed a glow from the front room. That was.. odd. It was quite late. Who was up at this time?

Entering the room, he saw Arthur, hunched over his computer.  
Lewis knocked on the wall, before switching the light on and crossing his arms.

Arthur jumped at the sudden light, before quickly turning around to see... ah.  
“..Heyyyyyy Lewis. I was just... finishing up?” 

Lewis raised an eyebrow.  
‘You’re up too late.’ he signed to him, shaking his head. ‘Go to sleep. You’re ill.’

“I don’t need to, it’s not that b—“  
Lewis glared at him.  
‘It’s 1am. Go to sleep. I’m making you honey tea and some soup tomorrow.’ 

Arthur fell back in the sofa.  
“You don’t need to baby me, Lew, I can take care of myself.”

Lewis rolled his eyes, before approaching him.  
‘Clearly not, considering all this.’ He gestured, pointing at the littered dishes.  
‘Now come on.’

“Hey, alright, I can get up my— woAH!”

Almost effortlessly, Lewis picked up Arthur, moving the mugs to the table, and bringing the tissues. 

“Easy, big guy, I’m really fragile remember?” Arthur said, dryly.

Lewis snorted, before leaving with him.  
Lewis was on the stronger side, and with him being much bigger (and taller) than Arthur, it was really easy to pick him up. Much to Arthur’s dismay. This ability usually lead to Arthur being dragged away from things like a toddler, which Vivi never failed to point out and, immediately after, laugh at.

Opening the door to Arthur’s room, Lewis left him on his bed, glaring at him.  
‘Now get some rest, I’ll check up on you in the morning.’ Lewis signed, before tucking him in.  
“But, my work—“  
‘Don’t worry, I saved it all and plugged it in for you. Your baby is safe.’  
Arthur rubbed the back of his neck and laughed sheepishly.

“..Thanks, Lewis.”

‘It’s not a problem, Arthur.’

“Good night.” Arthur smiled, before signing ‘Love’ to him.

‘Good night, Arthur.’ Lewis replied, before doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> i was sick while writing this. still am! anyway gay people


End file.
